


Chilli Sauce

by WeiTuzi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Fofo do tipo muito fofo, How Do I Tag, Jun precioso, M/M, Mingyu bbox, Songfic, Vernon apaixonado, Wonwoo está com frio, ou ele tenta, seungcheol só quer ser um bom hyung
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiTuzi/pseuds/WeiTuzi
Summary: A Lista de coisas que Hansol gosta está em constante mudança. Existem algumas que se tornam melhores do que já são, e outras que ele faz questão de por no topo.Ou,Aquela em que Hansol já gosta de Junhui, e descobre que roubar beijos dele pode ser melhor do que o esperado.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 3





	Chilli Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Olá~  
> Então, este é o meu primeiro trabalho postado no AO3, espero que apreciem, estou disponível para parcerias de tradução em outras línguas <3
> 
> Não betado, eu realmente não sei revisar essas coisas ;^;

Às vezes Hansol mantém uma lista mental das coisas que gosta.

Dias de chuva onde pode sentir a brisa fresca e úmida contra o rosto. O sabor do maple em um bolo fofo no meio da tarde. Sair com os amigos em uma madrugada fria. Correr pelas ruas rindo até sentir o KkongKkong dos seus membros duros pelo frio.

O sabor do molho de pimenta extra picante e o sorriso de um certo chinês também estavam em sua lista.

Não é segredo que do grupo de amigos que tem, ele é o segundo pior para aguentar o demoníaco molho de pimenta extra-forte, perdendo somente para Seungcheol.

Também não é segredo para ninguém que, apesar do restaurante de macarrão picante ao lado da loja onde trabalham ser conhecido como o que tem o melhor e mais picante gochujang de Seul (na opinião deles), eles ainda assim uma vez por semana atravessam a cidade para uma aventura.

A loja de instrumentos de segunda mão é fechada às 22:00 horas todos os dias. Contudo, nas noites de quinta-feira às 21:00 horas eles já estão a caminho do local preferido de Hansol.

As noites em Seul são agitadas. Enquanto algumas ruas e vielas mais estreitas já estão em silêncio para receber o descanso noturno, outras pulsam com vida sendo iluminadas e bem-vindas aos que trabalham noite a dentro ou apenas buscam descontração.

Não é diferente nesta noite. O caminho iluminado pela cidade acordada até o local é feito em quarenta minutos de caminhada, neste meio tempo eles colocam a prova todas as suas habilidades vocais.

Esta é outra coisa que Hansol mantém em sua lista, o tempo em que ele e seus amigos, seu time, passam se divertindo e inventando músicas que irão virar memórias no futuro.

Começa, como sempre, com Mingyu zumbindo algum som, então dois deles riem e Wonwoo gira os olhos apertando o casaco acolchoado preto em volta de si.

O zumbido se torna uma batida muito estranha vinda dos lábios do mais alto dos quatro. Hansol acompanha imitando sons de instrumentos, porque é divertido assim.

Ele sorri, um sorriso aberto que transformam seus olhos em fendas brilhantes, porque seu coração está acelerando por diversos motivos diferentes e bons.

― Ey, ey, ey~

Um deles cria o ritmo, Hansol não faz ideia de quem, mas suspeita de Wonwoo.

Ele não o olha no entanto, entretido em mexer-se numa dança lenta com dabs estranhos. Vernon está se divertindo, mesmo com pessoas em volta encarando-os enquanto eles andam e fazem barulho.

A brisa fria da noite deixando suas bochechas avermelhadas, o sentimento borbulhante de um momento de felicidade enchendo seu peito. Ele observa os amigos, e é como se soubesse que eles estão sentido o mesmo.

― Fique maneiro hoje, yeah ― Seungcheol começa dizendo qualquer coisa que vem a cabeça e enrola a próxima frase sem um sentido real, até voltar a uma rima entendível finalizando com outro, yeah ― O tempo lá fora está mais agradável do que você imagina, eu te levarei até lá, então, saia, yeah!

Há risos altos dos outros dois, Wonwoo ainda está se apertando no casaco, mas, independente de qualquer mal-humor pelo tempo frio, o corpo dele balançar levemente no ritmo maluco que os amigos criam.

― Vamos nos amontoar num canto, porque logo esquentará como um verão úmido. ― o mais velho dos quatro continuou quando percebeu que Mingyu estava mais interessado com o zumbido (batida) sem muito ritmo que inventava.

Hansol cria danças estranhas enquanto anda, e com muito esforço, podia-se ver Wonwoo imitando-o (mas era somente se você se esforçasse mesmo. Seungcheol quase ficou vesgo).

― Vamos esquentar o clima. ― Seungcheol finaliza com uma nota flutuante e há um bufo de descrença pela frase dita. Hansol ri ainda mais com Wonwoo sendo esmagado por um abraço do Choi.

Um trio de garota passam por eles, Mingyu se exibe dançando com outra batida improvisada, elas soltam risinhos fazendo o Kim sentir-se convencido. Os outros três entraram na onda da batida improvisada (Wonwoo sendo arrastado) e eles continuam a andar (dançar?) pelas ruas de Seul enquanto o tempo passa.

Falta cinco minutos para eles chegarem ao local e Hansol já pode ver as cores alaranjadas da barraquinha. Se possível seu sorriso aumenta. Eles ainda estão improvisando batidas e cantando coisas sem ritmo ou sentido, ele sente que esta é uma boa noite.

Há pessoas por ali, muitas, porque aquele não é o único pojangmacha no lugar, mas ainda é o preferido de Hansol, então ele não se importa em dividir o local com mais pessoas. Quanto mais melhor, isso garante que a barraquinha de comida chinesa ainda estaria ali por muito tempo.

Há o cheiro de soju, e comida, muita comida, de Tteokbokki, Jjajjangmyun e Yukgaejang, mas ele já teve tudo isso dois dias atrás.

A senhorinha dona do pojangmacha está do lado de fora servindo uma mesa, e os quatro sorriem-na ao mesmo tempo quando ela se volta para eles. Eles não podem dizer que são desconhecidos ou cliente qualquer quando estão ali toda semana, quando Hansol está ali sempre que pode.

― Oh, vocês estão aqui! ― Ela se agita para recebê-los, quatro pares de bochechas frias são afagadas e apertadas.

Ela tem o mesmo tratamento para todos, sorrindo e perguntando como eles estão, reclamando de seus pesos e de como eles não deveriam dormir tão tarde todos os dias.

Ela diz tudo isso de forma séria, mas ainda há um sorriso em seu rosto cansado e antigo, Hansol sente-se afeiçoado a ela, por isso faz todas as promessas de que irá tentar se cuidar melhor, comer melhor, dormir melhor.

Os outros três dizem o mesmo e ela parece satisfeita, mesmo que descrente de que eles realmente o farão, há anos que essa mesma cena se segue.

― O de sempre? ― A senhora gentil pergunta com seu sotaque acentuado e eles assentem, ainda barulhentos, enquanto escolhem uma mesa de metal desdobrada ali fora mesmo.

Há músicas diferentes não muito altas vindas de várias mesas e eles se empolgam novamente, os quatro em volta de uma mesinha quadrada pequena.

Hansol escolheu ficar de frente para Seungcheol, ele fez o mais velho sentar-se de costas para a entrada da barraquinha. Seu lugar estrategicamente escolhido para que pudesse ver o interior do local.

Seus movimentos não passam despercebidos, muito menos os motivos. Mingyu balança as sobrancelhas e Wonwoo parece receber sua dose de diversão da noite quando começa a cantar de forma desafinada uma balada que ecoa pelo local vinda de uma das mesas.

A música lenta e doce faz Hansol se sentir sem jeito. Principalmente quando ele pode ver o motivo de toda a bagunça andar dentro da barraca de comida com um avental com estampas de gatinho.

Ele não evita sorrir, os outros três riem dele.

Wen Junhui é alguém que ele conhece há muitos anos. Sendo o seu hyung preferido (os outros quatro ao seu lado que lutem) não foi difícil não ter alguns tipos de sentimentos por ele.

Há esse sentimento doce que borbulha no coração quando o mais velho sorri. Há essa alegria misturada com ansiedade com o pensamento de vê-lo, quando encontra-o, quando estão simplesmente juntos.

Não que seja desconfortável ou que se sentisse envergonhado quando perto. Não há isso, é mais como vibrações mornas no seu corpo que ficam ansiosas por estar próximo. Junhui é seu primeiro amor, Hansol tem apenas vinte e um, mas carrega esse sentimento consigo há pelo menos três.

Se parar para pensar, ele não está triste com isso, por mais estranho que seja para os amigos dele, ele não sente tristeza em não confessar agora, ele acha que haverá um momento que tudo acontecerá naturalmente.

Gostar de Junhui é algo bom de sentir, um sentimento único que o Chwe aproveita. E aproveitar as coisas boas que se sente, que se tem, é algo que ele aprendeu com o chinês.

Vernon observa-o trazer a panela grande com malatang para quatro. A sopa quente, com os bolinhos de peixe, legumes e a carne chega borbulhante, o cheiro picante do molho de pimenta enche o ar e Jun sorri quando seus olhos se encontram.

― Vocês vieram~ ― O chinês os cumprimenta, sorriso gentil, olhos castanhos brilhantes.

Há palmas quando a panela é posta no meio da mesa, a senhorinha chega logo depois com os copos, bebidas e talheres. Ela se vai com sorrisos, Junhui ainda permanece para evitar que eles se queimem enquanto ajeita tudo sobre a mesa.

― Junnie~ ― Seungcheol cantarola aceitando a pequena tigela de louça ― Venha comer com a gente!

― Mas eu só fiz o suficiente para quatro, hyung.

― Tem o suficiente para todo mundo, sente-se e coma, vamos, vamos! ― Wonwoo insiste ameaçando puxar uma cadeira próxima para o outro.

― Vamos deixar para a próxima semana, Wonah.

Com um espeto de bolinho de peixe picante na mão Hansol não pode deixar de rir e rebater:

― Você disse o mesmo na semana passada, hyung, e na semana anterior a ela.

O riso de Junhui fez seu sorriso ficar ainda maior.

― Vocês comem e eu volto depois, ok?

Não houve acordo mútuo, mas ele se foi do mesmo jeito. Hansol voltou seus olhos para a panela com caldo fervente, sorriso pequeno nos lábios, coração dançando sem ritmo certo como uma das danças que ele costuma inventar às vezes.

Algo sobre esse sentimento é gostoso de sentir, Hansol está feliz, então ele volta ao mundo real onde seus quatro hyungs estão comendo patetamente alegres.

•

O malatang se foi, assim como as bebidas geladas, mas os estômagos estão cheios e a boca ainda arde com o molho de pimenta da comida. 

Hansol observa Seungcheol suando, lábios normalmente cheios estão inchados e avermelhados. Ele sabe que essa imagem do hyung mais velho fará Jeonghan hyung arrulhar para ele quando for para casa, e o Chwe ri junto com Wonwoo quando Mingyu faz exatamente a mesma observação só que em voz alta, deixando Seungcheol envergonhado e gritando sobre falta de respeito com os mais velhos.

Essa é normalmente a hora em que todos se separam, já passa da meia noite e eles vão acordar cedo na manhã seguinte, por conta disso eles estão de pé. Hansol observa enquanto os três mais velhos discutem sobre quem vai pagar dessa vez. Em silêncio ele se esgueira, entrando na barraca, sendo recebido pelo ar quente e cheiro de comida fervendo.

É gostoso, tão bom quando o ar gelado do lado de fora, e também está na sua lista. Com os olhos ele procura por Junhui, mas ele não está em lugar nenhum, a senhorinha está perto de onde o caixa fica, atrás dela estão outros dois garotos que parecem ter sua idade, mas Hansol nunca os havia visto por ali.

― Ah, xiao Sol, ― ela chama e ele se aproxima ― você vai pagar pelos outros dessa vez?

Ele assente, então entrega o dinheiro que já está contado, seus olhos voltam a percorrer o local e uma pergunta foge de sua boca:

― Onde está Junhui hyung?

― Ele está nos fundos, vocês vão voltar juntos hoje, não vão?

Ele assente e sorri pequeno. Atrás de si há o barulho conhecido dos três mais velhos que entram e vem até si resmungando sobre suas obrigações como hyungs, isso faz Hansol rir, de Seungcheol principalmente, pois o mais velho está um bocadinho embriagado.

Ele acha que será divertido ver o rosto do mais velho quando contar sobre isso no dia seguinte visto que ele não costuma beber assim.

•

Não se passaram muitos minutos desde que todos se despediram e ele resolveu esperar por Junhui do lado de fora. Sua mente toca repetidamente o zumbido da batida que havia criado com os mais velhos mais cedo naquela noite.

Seu corpo se move levemente, imitando os mesmos movimentos (ou os que ele ainda lembrava de ter feito), os lábios movendo-se rapidamente recordando das frases criadas por Seungcheol, ele colocando suas próprias em seguida no mesmo ritmo:

“Porque mesmo do lado de fora estando tão frio,  
Isso não nos impede de respirar exalando empolgação,  
Observe a mim e meu time,  
O ano todo estamos apenas relaxando sob os olhares,  
Temperando-os com pimenta”.

― Sobre o que é isso?

A voz de Junhui vem de trás e Hansol pula alguns centímetros pelo susto. Não muito depois ele se vira e sorri, Jun está olhando para ele curioso, cabeça inclinada e olhos expectantes como um filhote de gato curioso.

O mais novo não pode impedir o quentinho que se espalha por dentro do peito.

― Hyung, já podemos ir?

Junhui assente, contudo antes de começarem a andar ele retira a touca verde que está usando e a coloca sobre a cabeça de Hansol. O mais novo não se mexe, acostumado com os tratamentos preocupados do outro, ele apenas sente aquele quentinho inundar ainda mais em seu corpo.

Touca posta, agora há dois pacotes quentes em suas mãos.

― Um para cada mão ― ele diz e Hansol não impede um pequeno beicinho antes de provocar o mais velho.

― Eu pensei que ia ter uma carona ― ele diz e acena infantilmente para as costas de Junhui.

― Vou pensar nisso enquanto andamos ― é sua resposta, e não é como se Hansol fosse ficar triste, ele sabe que em algum momento da noite será carregado.

Entre todo o imenso grupo de amigos, Junhui carrega somente ele, pois isso é algo deles, somente deles, e é bom, uma das coisas no topo de sua lista.

Ambos se voltam para a rua começando a caminhar juntos para o apartamento compartilhado. A brisa gelada da noite o faz respirar fundo, o inverno já está no fim, então não há mais neve, e o frio que faz é suficientemente aceitável para deixar Hansol de bom humor.

Seu coração está batendo agora em um ritmo mais característico, o costumeiro quando está com Junhui. Suas mãos estão dentro dos bolsos e suando, pela ansiedade e felicidade misturada. Já é quase uma da manhã, ele terá menos de seis horas de sono, mas de alguma forma sente que está tudo bem.

Ele teve um bom dia, uma boa noite e Jun está com ele.

Oh, so chillin’, Ele pensa e ri baixo sozinho.

O silêncio é agradável entre os dois. Nunca houve essa necessidade constante de conversa, apesar de Junhui ser do tipo que gosta de fazer brincadeiras e contar piadas sem sal (Hansol também é assim), ambos também se sentem confortáveis com o silêncio, perdidos cada um em seu próprio mundo.

Hansol aperta o pequeno pacote aquecido em suas mãos ainda escondidas nos bolsos enquanto estala a língua, sua boca ainda está sentindo o gosto do molho picante. Há barulho de papel ao seu lado e ele observa o mais velho desembrulhar algo, um doce.

Há sempre um sorriso no rosto de Hansol, este parece ser um gadget permanente quando se trata de estar na companhia de Jun. O mais velho engancha seus braços colocando a mão dentro do bolso do Chwe, dedos gelados roçam nos seus aquecidos, ambas as mãos se enlaçando com o pacote quentinho entre as duas.

A mão livre de Jun leva o doce a própria boca mordendo metade, então ele oferece a Hansol.

A mão com o bombom mordido paira na frente do rosto, sem palavras, apenas olhos castanhos brilhando, rosto corado pelo frio, boca mastigando parte do doce. Hansol morde sua parte, o gosto do chocolate inunda o paladar, um alívio para a ardência ainda permanente nos cantos da boca.

― A comida tinha muita pimenta? ― A voz de Jun sai como um sussurro, no escuro do início de uma madrugada fria é como um sentimento doce, ou talvez seja só o chocolate em sua boca.

― Estava bom. Cheol hyung que é fraco para pimenta.

― Você também é.

Hansol assente, não vendo motivos para esconder isso.

― Ainda assim vocês comem. ― Ele ri, braços se apertam um no outro e seus corpos estão colados pela lateral, não há vento gelado capaz de passar pelo meio deles. ― Farei mais suave da próxima vez.

― Não precisa. ― Hansol diz com pressa, a boca cheia fazendo-o soar estranho, ele engole. Jun solta um riso baixo balançando os dois levemente, o mais novo outra vez se lembra da batida anterior ― Eu gosto. É bom.

― Sua boca sempre acaba vermelha e inchada.

― Todo mundo que come muita pimenta fica assim, hyung.

Ele ouve Jun suspirar dramático e de algum jeito sabe que ele está girando os olhos.

― Eu sei, mas não gosto muito disso.

As sobrancelhas castanhas sobem e Hansol se vira para olhar o mais velho. Junhui tem esse ar de estar pensando em algo e não muito atento ao que diz. O Chwe o empurra, ambos balançam de novo, meio dançando sem ritmo, isso os faz rir novamente.

Algo dentro de Hansol vibra, uma alegria que o faz se sentir relaxado, o ritmo vem a sua mente enquanto ele espera que Jun responda sua pergunta muda:

Eu não quero outro molho,  
Me sentindo tão frio,  
O vento está frio, oh~  
Doce como chocolate.

Ele se diverte em pensamento, ainda há silêncio entre ambos, o que o fez olha novamente para Junhui. Suas orelhas parecem frias, e ele quer tirar a touca e colocar de volta na cabeça do mais alto, entretanto suas mãos ainda estão unidas e estão quentinhas. Ele pede desculpas mentalmente.

― Por quê? ― Ele pergunta por fim. Só o gosto doce em sua boca agora, o coração contente e o peito quente como suas mãos.

― Só não gosto, parece que alguém beijou meu Hansollie.

Meu Hansollie.

Há algo quente que sobe pelo pescoço, espalha no rosto e aquece suas orelhas. É bom, tem um contraste legal com o vento frio da noite. Hansol coça a garganta antes de responder:

― Ninguém me beijou, hyung.

É uma resposta desnecessária, no entanto às vezes é bom ter conversas retóricas, está em sua lista também.

Junhui o encara, olhos zombadores apesar do rosto relaxado.

― Eu sei.

Também não existe necessidade de uma resposta e isso diverte Hansol. Junhui o entende, e ele ao mais velho. É por isso que ele não se assusta quando o mais velho se aproxima e beija seu rosto.

Pelo contrário, ele espera o segundo beijo que sabe que irá vir, e como sente que esta é uma boa noite e ele está se sentindo bem, acaba por virar o rosto, deixando seus lábios encostarem-se levemente aos do mais velho.

Não há olhos arregalados nem ofego surpreso, só aconteceu no tempo certo para acontecer. Hansol aproveita para roubar outro selar antes de se afastar por completo.

Olhos ainda se encarando, Junhui morde o lábio inferior tentando evitar que o sorriso cresça, Hansol deixa que sua boca se abra em um sorriso cheio de dentes.

Ele não sabe quando foi que pararam de caminhar, mas estão ali, parados numa calçada em uma madrugada de sexta-feira, não há muitas pessoas na rua em que estão. Suas mãos ainda estão unidas no seu bolso, ele ainda sente a ansiedade pulsar no corpo, agora com uma quantidade maior de felicidade unindo-se a ela.

Uma noite de inverno nunca foi tão chilli.

Hansol ainda sorri. Suas bochechas estarão doloridas amanhã.

― Eu gosto do Jun hyung, então não há outra pessoa para eu beijar além do hyung.

Ah, ele está tão perdido por esse sentimento morno. É relaxante, é bom, e ele sente o peito borbulhar por poder dizer isso em voz alta para Junhui.

Ele gosta. Ele gosta. Ele gosta.

Ele poderia repetir isso madrugada a dentro se pudesse. Ele pode, mas não vai.

Junhui para de impedir o sorriso e deixa os lábios em forma de coração devolverem o sorriso cheio de dentes, tão inocente e feliz que Hansol acha que não pode mesmo evitar que esse sorriso volte para o topo de sua lista. 

Seu coração está tão quentinho.

Junhui o deixa soft em tudo.

― Isso é um acordo então, ― o mais velho responde, infelizmente tirando a mão do bolso quentinho ― pois eu também gosto de você, então só poderei beijar você.

Hansol sente seus dedos se curvarem com tanto doce exalando da confissão de ambos. É constrangedor, e é bom, porque é eles, então Hansol gosta.

― É um acordo. ― o Chwe concorda, então vê o mais velho acenar para si mesmo.

Oh, ele sabe o que é, e se ele pudesse estar mais feliz, então Hansol estaria. Sem hesitar ele se afasta e volta-se para as costas do mais velho, nem um segundo depois e ele está ali, pendurado, rindo junto com Junhui quando o mais velho dá alguns passos procurando equilíbrio, Hansol em suas costas.

― Eu sou seu namorado agora, hyung, você deve me carregar assim sempre que puder.

― Eu já carrego você assim o tempo todo sem você ser meu namorado.

― Eu fiz meu ponto.

― Eu sei.

Seus braços estão sobre os ombros de Jun, suas mãos unidas na frente dele com um pacotinho quente entre elas. Junhui tem as mãos unidas abaixo de suas coxas. Além do topo da cabeça de Jun ele pode ver o caminho a frente deles, eles voltam a andar.

Hansol pensa nos costumeiros sentimentos mornos e bons que ele sente e em como eles estão mais quentinhos, como eles são melhores agora.

Com o pensamento voando ele volta a zumbir, o ritmo agora marcado em sua mente se torna mais como uma batida de uma música real, e ele sussurra os mesmos versos anteriores, tanto de Seungcheol quanto os seus.

Junhui o ouve e espera Hansol terminar.

― Sobre o que é isso? ― Ele pergunta novamente e dessa vez Hansol responde.  
― Algo sobre frio e molho de pimenta ― então ele ri, porque parece bobo, mas ele gosta e Junhui também, porque ele sorri e parece emitir os mesmos zumbidos que Hansol havia feito.

― Há mais?

Hansol fica em silêncio por um momento e as palavras vêm a ele quando pensa sobre o vento frio da madrugada, a felicidade que Junhui o traz, a alegria de estar com seus amigos.

“Goteja, goteja meu molho de pimenta,  
Eu não quero nenhum outro molho,  
Me sentindo tão frio o vento está forte, oh  
Doce como chocolate”.

Então ele continua:

“Quero ser como Willy,  
Quero que esse inverno passe docemente,  
Woo~ Kkongkkong, minhas duas mãos congeladas,  
Estou bem com uma compressa quente.  
Yeah~ Meu peito gelado, vamos fazê-lo pular com qualquer coisa,  
Não sei”.

Ele finaliza com duas palavras e faz Junhui rir. Hansol estremece quando o mais velho se sacode rindo, então ele é jogado para cima e realinhado nas costas do outro.

― Não sei. ― Junhui repete imitando a mesma fluidez de palavras que Hansol usou ― Você deve terminá-la, eu gostei.

O mais novo se sente orgulhoso por ouvir isso.

― Eu vou. ― Ele respira fundo enquanto é carregado sem pressa ― É bom.

― Sim, é bom.

Hansol o abraça nos ombros, queixo se apoiando no ombro do mais alto, um beijo sendo deixado entre a junção da orelha e bochecha. Junhui o olha com olhos brilhantes, eles também estão em sua lista, o mais novo pensa.

A noite segue transformada em madrugada. Hansol, sobre as costas de Junhui, é levado por ele entre as ruas iluminadas, atravessando a cidade em sua noite pulsante. É um sentimento bom, e ele gosta. Está frio, há uma música se formando em sua cabeça, ele teve pimenta, algo doce e Junhui ao seu lado.

Está tudo bem, ansiedade e felicidade juntas deixando seu coração borbulhar e o peito quentinho, com direito a beijos roubados e um namorado. É realmente bom, Hansol pensa, ele gosta.

•x•

*Kkong é uma onomatopeia que representa o som de algo que não consegue se mover direito por conta do frio. Neste caso, as mãos e os pés.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem~~  
> Assim, uma curiosidade:  
> Nesse au eles moram juntos em um dormitório perto da faculdade. Hansol termina a música e apresenta para os amigos, eles acabam conhecendo Woozi através de Junhui e gravam uma mixtape, pq sim.  
> Espero que tenham gostado, estou testando terrenos para novas coisas com SVT <3


End file.
